I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicles configured to be driven over the road and across country. In particular, the present invention is concerned with vehicles for over the road and cross country travel having a two-position bumper, with the bumper mounted in a first position for cross country travel and mounted in a second position for over the road travel.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for selectively longitudinally positioning vehicle bumpers are known. Generally these devices comprises retractable bumpers that are deployed for a particular purpose and then retracted when not needed. Examples of retractable vehicle bumpers in the prior art are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,160; 3,871,695; 1,754,104; and 3,847,427. These patents are relevant to the present invention in that they represent vehicle bumpers movable from a first position to a second position.